So Long and Thanks For All the Fish
by thelonegunmenX
Summary: Mcgee celebrates international Towel Day, in honor of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Very crack!ish.


Timothy Mcgee was excited

Timothy Mcgee was excited. Extremely excited. Excitedness cubed. For today, May 25, was National Bring Your Towel To Life Day. He knew that he'd get ridiculed by his extremely loving colleagues, he immediately hid his towel in the safety of his desk, right next to his gun. But even then, he grinned at the thought that he was secretly celebrating the existence of Douglas Adams, the almighty author of the five book trilogy of the Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy. Seeing as to how it seemed to be a particularly slow day, he made his way down to Abby's lab. As soon as he stepped off of the elevator, he heard music blaring from Abby's stereo. However, it was not her usual brand of music.

_So long and thanks for all the fish_

_So sad that it should come to this_

_We tried to warn you all but oh dear?_

_You may not share our intellect_

_Which might explain your disrespect_

_For all the natural wonders that_

_grow around you_

_So long, so long and thanks_

_for all the fish._

"Abby, what the hell is this!" McGee tried to yell over the music. Abby looked up from her computer.

"Hey McGee. It's So long and thanks for all the fish! You know, from the Hitchhiker's Guide movie, for Towel Day!" Abby yelled back happily, holding up her towel. Mcgee grinned, glad to know that someone else was as geeky as he was for celebrating the holiday. He handed her some evidence and a CafPow! before heading back upstairs, figuring that not even international holidays would restrain Gibbs' wrath.

Mcgee rushed back to his desk to finish up paperwork from the night before. But as he got there, he realized that ridicule was to follow. He watched as Ziva and Tony threw his towel back and forth from their desks. He tried to get it back, but Tony, in true fashion, had to make Mcgee's life hell first.

"What's up, McGoogle? You gonna tell us why you've got a towel in your desk?"

Mcgee was quite sure how to explain that he was celebrating a national holiday without Gibbs coming up behind him and slipping him upside the head. "Um, it's the anniversary of the death of an, um, important figure in, um, British literature.

Ziva tried to understand. "Oh, so its an English tradition, yes?"

"Uh, yes. Sort of, in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, hitchhikers would carry towels around to the show that they..." Mcgee was cut short as he found his Towel thrown across his face.

"Cut to the chase, Mcgemcity, Ziva and I don't understand your geek speak." Tony said, smirking.

'Never mind, Tony, it doesn't matter."

"You better hope it doesn't. Grab your gear, we have a case." Gibbs commanded forcefully, already making his way toward the elevator. Tony and Ziva scrambled out from behind their desks, Mcgee grabbed his towel, and the team ran after their boss.

"I'd say the time of death was around three or four this morning, of course, I can't be completely sure until we perform the autopsy." Ducky explained to Gibbs as Mcgee, Ziva, and Tony surveyed the dilapidated warehouse that they found the corpse in. There wasn't anything especially significant pertaining to the body, and excluding the dead man in the middle of the floor, the room was completely empty. The man died of a single gunshot wound, but there was no blood, no shell casing, and no bullet to be found either in the body of in the surrounding area. All in all, it was a very clean murder.

"Boss, there isn't much to go by, but I'm betting that this was a professional hit." Tony thought aloud in Gibbs' direction.

"Ya think, Dinozzo?" Gibbs' yelled back sarcastically. Tony didn't get a chance to answer as there was a large crash accompanied by the entire ceiling caving in. After several moments, the team shakily got to their feet, covered in dirt and debris. Only Mcgee was untouched.

Tony stared at him in disbelief. "How the hell did you manage to get yourself out of the way, Mcgeek?"

Mcgee just smiled. "It's simple, Tony. You always have to have your towel ready."


End file.
